Please Say You Love Me!
by hakiruriho
Summary: Kagome is in her 3rd year of travel with naraku still on the loose. Inuyasha has come to his senses yet another problem has arrived is Kagome really Kagome or is she someone from Inu's past.I suck at summs but oh well I'll up date soon
1. Chapter 1

Please say you love me

Prologue: my name is kagome, and I have been traveling in the feudal era with the Inu for about three years now. We have yet to defeat Naraku but we are getting than we were a couple of months ago. We had a huge battle talk about clean up we where all out for weeks. All drama aside, I now hold that bigger piece of Naraku's jewel but of course he never gives up and holds on to a couple. Once again, that never sully my own hands demon has disappeared without a trace and Inuyasha is more restless than ever, well could not expect any less from our favorite dog demon now could we. Speaking of inuyasha, he has finally decide he doesn't want to become a full demon he said there is something more important to him now. I still have that part to figure out but he will tell me on his own eventually. For a while when he was still so determined that being a half demon wasn't enough I thought I was going to have to leave and board up the well. Who am I kidding even if he had made me go back to my era I would have still found away to get to him anyway, he knows he needs me by his side he actually admitted it I was totally shocked. He knows I would never leave him I think, if he doesn't he's more dense than even I thought he was, but that's my yasha oh don't tell him I said that he gets really mad but it's kinda funny when he does. Well I better get going before he comes back with the stuff for breakfast I sent him to go get, or I'll be in trouble or at least his version of trouble, but he'll get over it like always.


	2. Chapter 2

Plz Review!

* * *

"Kagome, how do you make an omelet again? I can't seem to get it!"

"Songo, you have to mix the eggs with milk and stir it, not put the eggs in the pan then the milk!"

"Oh really? Oops! Hey, Kagome can you make it this time so I can watch and then maybe I'll get it right next time?"

"Yeah right, she could do it a million times and you would still do it wrong," Inuyasha barked.

"Shut up! You have no room to talk Mr. I can't even make instant ramen!"

"Hey I'm a demon not a cook so…"

"Inuyasha sit!"

_THUMP_

"What the hell was that for?"

"Breakfast is ready and I'm sure you want it hot not cold from last time."

"Feh," Inuyasha said as he took his omelet and was eating way to fast!

"Inuyasha don't eat so fast or your going to get hiccups or…"

"(Hic)"

'_Too late'_ Kagome thought.

"Kago, (Hic), me, (Hic)."

Kagome then walked over and kneeled behind Inuyasha and said, "hold your breath as long as possible." As he did so he could feel her rubbing a certain part of his back.

"There, feel better? That should have stopped them."

"Hey, where'd you learn to do that?"

"Oh, my mom would tell me to do that when I would get them for drinking soda too fast."

"Oh," with that finished, the group set off to look for any signs of Naraku. Of course it was Inuyasha's idea!


	3. Chapter 3

Plz Review!

* * *

"Inuyasha, I need to take a break my legs are killing me!" 

"You are always complaining, yet you won't ride on my back why!"

" 'Cause I just want to stop and you said something about a hot spring like 2 miles ago come on please!"

"Fine okay just stop the whining."

"Thanks 'Yasha"

Don't call me that my name is Inuyasha not Yasha!"

(Giggle) "Come on don't act like you don't like."

Inuyasha blushed and turned to say the wonderful line, "feh, whatever, let's go so you stop acting like a damn wench."

"Sit. And my names not wench and you have no right calling me that! It's not a playful nickname like the one I gave you!"

Miroku smiles, "sorry to interrupt but what exactly do you mean playful?"

"Hey you pervert you knew she didn't mean anything like that," Songo said as she smacked him over the head with her boomerang bone.

"Ouch! Songo come on you knew I was kidding."

"Save it, I don't want to hear it you leach."

" Ok, break it up let's not start world war 3," Kagome said trying to stop the arguing group.

"World war 3," they said in unison.

"Oh it was a huge series of wars that took place in my era a long time ago, but that's not the point it was just a saying so you would stop fighting!"

"Ok, ok hey let's get going before dark sets, I really want my bath before it gets to late," Songo said trying to get the group to move closer to the destination.

"Well I'm not the only one hesitating," Inuyasha yelled back to the group in which he had already started walking away from.

"Inuyasha! If you don't watch it, it will say it and then you'll be the one who will be left behind!"


	4. Chapter 4

Plz Review!

* * *

After taking their baths... 

"Aww come on Kagome I was just walking so that they would stop I wasn't leaving you honestly, would I do that!"

"To tell the truth I have no idea about if you'd completely leave or not but I don't really want to, oh and of course you'd ditch me for Kikyo like you always do so maybe I should worry about that huh!"

"Don't bring her into this she's dead Naraku killed her and we both know it so will you stop that. Don't drag on the past."

"WHAT! You're the one to talk! Who though that they owed their life to someone who was using them from the get go."

"Shut up! I didn't know she was using me ok, I really loved her ok, so drop it, you know what I don't care if you drop it or not. I'm leaving, I'll go find a tree far away from you so I can't hear if you get attacked. It's your own fault, learn to protect yourself."

"Wait Inuyasha, damn he's already gone. Dang Kagome! Look what you did now!

_'Did you have to do that? Your ranting just totally broke him?' _

_"What am I going to do now?" _

_'I guess I'll just have to go back to the group and hope that we don't get attacked and I can fix things in the morning.'_

_"Ahh! I'm going crazy! I can't believe I did that! Oh well, have to fix it in the morning! Can't do anything about it now!" _While Kagome is lost in her thoughts, someone in which she has long forgotten is watching and waiting.

_'Ahh! So you're alive after all these years little sister. It seems you've fallen for a half-breed such as yourself, but I'll tell you about that when we return home and then I can give you back your long forgotten memories._'

THUMP

"What just hit me! Every things a blur. Oh on! I'm going unconscious! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she said tight before she blacked out.

"Stupid sister! He told you he wouldn't come! Don't you listen! Hehe! Daddy's going to be so happy to see you. Don't you agree? He thought you to be dead, but luck stroked and now he gets to kill you himself! How fun!" the stranger said dragging his 'sister' off.


	5. Chapter 5

Plz Review!

* * *

_'Huh? Where am I? I'm in a cell and chained! Is this Naraku's doing did he get the other's. No, I'm the only one. That makes no sense unless I was the only target, but why would he…' _

"I see your up."

"Who are you? Are you working for Naraku? What do you want with me?"

"Whoa, hold you horses. I have no clue who Naraku is but I know who you really are."

"What!"

"Let's start slow. You real name is Hakiru Riho Mamorri."

"No it's not, my name's Kagome."

"No it's not sister, you've been gone for over 60 years. We thought you were dead and by the time father's done with you, you'll wish you had never returned! Don't worry your memory will come back slowly. I administered a serum that reverses memory loss. Man, are you in for a surprise!"

"Oh crap, what am I going to do now? Inuyasha, I need your help. I was wrong but, I need you and I have a really loud feeling."

Back With The Inu Group...

"Are you sure she never came back, that's not like her."

_'Damn, I shouldn't have over reacted I did leave her many times she had the right to be mad at me. Now look what happened someone has her and I don't even know who or how strong they are, I need to get her. She's calling for me and I know it, luckily her scent is so different from anyone else's. I'm almost there hang on Kagome I'm coming for you just hang in there like you always have for me. Please I need you I can't lose you now.' _He thought as he came to a stop in front of a huge castle in which wasn't guarded.

_'I wonder where the guards are every castle has guards! What's going on here?' _

"KAGOME!"

_'They're hurting her I smell blood and tears, Kagome I'm almost to you.' _

"No, no, I'm not a monster, no it's a lie it has to be!"


	6. Chapter 6

Plz Review!

* * *

'_What's going on here?' _

"KAGOME!"

_'They're hurting her I smell blood and tears, Kagome I'm almost to you.'_

"No, no, I'm not a monster, no it's a lie it has to be! I've never done such a thing there's no way I could have killed all those people! I have a hard time when Inuyasha foes hunting knowing that they were innocent animals I didn't kill anyone," Kagome screamed as she was hanging from a cross shaped tree.

"But my dear Hakiru you did kill people, hundreds maybe even thousands."

"Shut up! You don't even know me and there's no way someone like you could be my father."

"That's because I'm not."

"What? Then why?"

"Because your mother was a two timing wench why else would she be dead."

"You're lying. I don't even live in this era."

"No, you don't but you did."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does you supposedly died the same day Kikou did protecting the person you loved then and apparently he's the same one you love now. How else would you and Inuyasha be able to travel through time but the rest of your family and friends can't huh?"

"It's only cause I have the Shikon Jewel.'

"Then why can Inuyasha travel through."

"Well, I…I…"

"You don't know do you"

"No I don't but I'm sure it's not the reason that you're telling me."

"Then why do you sound so unsure about that, are you starting to remember who you really are."

"Shut up you…bitch!"

_SMACK_

"What the hell did you just call me? Do I look like a girl to you? Fine, Whatever, doesn't matter anyway, the sun starting to set and your torture begins now."

"Oh god, Inuyasha please, help me!"

"Why are you calling out to someone who doesn't want to save you, why would anyone want to save a cold blooded KILLER," Alicone said standing next to her father, watching her little half sister in pain."

"Now, now Ali we don't want her losing all hope because then killing her won't be any fun now will it."

"Sorry daddy but please can I be the first one to stab her."

"Go for it."

As Kagome or Hakiru or whatever her name was, she left her eyes closed waiting for the pain.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Hakiru opened her eyes only to see the blood from a now wounded Alicone spray across her face then she noticed…

"What the hell do you want with Kagome and if this has anything to do with Naraku consider yourselves as good as dead."

"Inuyasha," she screamed.

"Kagome are you hurt, what have they done to you?"

"We haven't hurt her much only a few scratches and who the hell are you?"

"My names Kuzana but I'm sure you already recognize the name."

"You're the guy who killed Avalon then claimed to be her lover, and she was two timing you."

"Yes I am and do you know who she is, Kuzana said pointing to the chained girl."

"Hakiru?"


	7. Chapter 7

Plz Review!

* * *

"Yes I am and do you know who she is…"

"Hakiru?"

"No, not you to, why does everyone keep calling me by that name," Hariku said tears washing away the blood that stained her rosy cheeks.

"Damn, don't you get it, that's who you are stop trying to fight the facts and die," Alicone screamed as she charged a chained Hakiru blood oozing from her right shoulder to the base of her stomach.

"Don't touch her, lay even a finger on her and I'll rip apart," Inuyasha threatened racing to Hakiru's aid.

"You'll never bet me, and even if I die at least she's dead as well."

"I won't let you hurt her," Inuyasha leapt in front of her receiving a stab straight into his heart.

"Inu-Inuyasha-YASHA!" Crying, Shrilling, Screams came from Hakiru's mouth.

"I'm sorry Hakiru."

"Sorry for what, you've done nothing wrong."

"Yes I have, I left your side for Kikyou's, I didn't protect you, yet you still protected me, I left you to live in pain while I tried to be happy…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Let me finish please, you died for me the day I was shot, I remember it now, I prayed for one thing that I would get the chance… to protect and die for you."

"No, don't say that you're going to be fine. Your not going to die I won't let you die!" In saying this, her eyes turned gold her black hair, longer and if possible blacker and atop her head a now laid a mark for Kuzana.

"I won't let you save him or yourself for that matter so die!"

"No, you and that dear sister of mine are the ones who are going to will die here." Hakiru said calm yet forcefully.

"You're glowing… why would you be… shit," was the last thing Kuzana said before disintegrating into the air.

"No, daddy, you killed my father."

"And you tried to kill me, and you hurt him!"

"It's his own fault, he shouldn't have tried to save you," Alicone said.

"And that's why there's no one here to save you, from me," Hakiru said anger bleeding into her voice, "so now you'll die too just as he did!" In that very moment what seemed like lightning shot down and struck Alicone straight though her heart blood spurting out of her mouth!

"I told you, you were nothing more than a killer ha…ki…ru," Ali said right before she drew her last breath and died.

"Oh god! They were right! OMG!" Hakiru said in alarm.

"Calm down, Hakiru."

"Inuyasha, oh god, your alive."

"Yeah I am, thanks to you, its just a little scratch now!"

"Wait how do I have anything to do with you being able to heal quickly you've always been able to do that I just kill people."

"Don't you dare start believing that what they told you has only to do with your curse and nothing more you protect, and live in the pain of everyone else so they may be able to live a life."

"Curse?" as soon as those words left her mouth horrifying memories ran though her mind, "Ahhh! No, I don't want to remember this, why so I have to remember this?"

"Damn him! He must have given you some type of drug to make you remember your most horrible experiences. We have to find your self."

"My self! Sona Kuzana! Love and betrayal!" Were the last words she muttered before she passed out.

"So even after all this time, out of everything you've forgotten you remember Sona Kuzana and even after all this time you still love me."


	8. Chapter 8

Plz Review!

* * *

Of course with all the luck Inuyasha has been having lately it began to rain.

"Damn it, Oh well I guess we'll just have to go inside and stay here till the rain stops. Hope Songo and Miroku get the hint."

"Get what hint Inuyasha?" Miroku said from behind his cousin causing Inuyasha to jump.

"Damn monk, don't do that you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry to interrupt but is that who I think it is and where's Kagome."

"Yeah Inu what'd you do get this girl and forget lady Kagome."

"Do I look like you Miro? I don't think so and by the by Songo who do you think this is?"

"She has the mark of the legendary Hakiru Riho. Is she her reincarnation?"

"No Songo, this is the original Hakiru…"

"But how is…"

"I don't know, but Hakiru is also… Kagome," said Inu in a whisper.

"WHAT?" Songo and Miroku almost loud enough to wake an entire village and make Inuyasha go deaf.

"Does the word oww mean anything to you," Inuyasha said very irritated.

"Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to I was just really shocked that's all and are you sure that's Kagome?

"Yeah, but can I please explain when we get inside, she's gonna get a cold if we don't watch it."

_ACHOO, _"good idea."

"Songo, sorry to say this but please stay away from her she's really vulnerable right now."

"Inuyasha that was…"

"No its ok I understand she doesn't look so good herself and I think we all need to get some sleep."

"I agree, me, Shippou, Songo, and Kilala will sleep in the room on the left while you and Kag… I mean Hakiru take the one on the right."

"Don't even think about anything pervious monk, Kilala will rip your head off."

"No she woul…"

_Growlll _

"Okay, okay got the idea won't try anything promise."

"You better monk."

"Same to you Inuyasha she is unconscious."

"Don't bring me down to your level monk I'm not like you."

"Whatever you say Inuyasha whatever you say.

"I'm gonna…"

"Sorry to interrupt this wonderful argument but all we need is to get some sleep so come on Miroku," Songo said as she dragged him away from a very pissed off half demon.


	9. Chapter 9

Plz review!

* * *

"He is so lucky Songo dragged him off I was about to kill him. Oh well," Inuyasha said as he walked in the opposite direction of his companions to the other room while still carrying a very passed out Hakiru. As he entered the room he noticed she started to squirm but not waken.

"Are you having a nightmare?"

_'I hope she's not but there's nothing I can do till she wakes, wake up soon my Hakiru' _

_Hakiru's Dream _

_ "Why is there blood everywhere? Where are Songo, Miro and everybody?" Hakiru said looking around seeing nothing but blood covered bodies, then suddenly one of the bloody bodies in Inuyasha voice said. _

_ "I told you to stay away from me didn't I, why'd you show up now look what you've done you've killed your only friends you murderer." _

_ "No, Songo, Miroku, no I didn't," then she looked at her hands to find them dripping in the blood of her friends, family, and everyone else she loved, then Inu spoke once again. _

_ "Go back to hell you don't belong anywhere you killed everyone not even a demon like Naraku would or could do all of that you killer." _

_ "I, I, AHHH," she shot up to find Inuyasha staring at her oh god it was just like a dream. _

_ "Kagome, Hakiru, Murder What?" Hakiru looked up at Inuyasha to find him bleeding. _

_ "OMG! Not again, not again."_

"Hakiru, wake up Hakiru, HAKIRU!"

Her eyes shot open to find a distressed Inuyasha staring at her with eager auburn eyes.

"Hakiru, are you ok? You were crying, screaming, and bleeding. I was really worried. What the hell were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Killing people."

"Was it like a memory or…?"

"No, it was you Songo, Miro and everyone and you kept saying things and calling me a…"

"Murderer."

"Yeah, how'd you know," she stuttered afraid of the answer.

"Because I was stupid and young and you were going through a trial and I was to much of a fucking scaredy cat to want to help you," Inuyasha said anger and guilt flooding his soft yet firm voice, "but I'm not like that anymore I promise."

"What'd I do to make you say that did I kill friends of ours or hurt you or…"

"No, you were just protecting me from some bitch ass humans, but when you changed like that I got scared and started yelling at you even though I knew it wasn't your fault it was mine."

"I remember that now, I remember I couldn't believe you just left I mean I know I changed and it wasn't me but I felt abandoned how could you do that? I never done anything wrong and you just left and went to her. She was just using you and, and I couldn't do anything," she said all her anger leaving and turning into guilt.

"Are you nuts! You should still be fucking mad as hell and screaming at me until my ears fall off, not regretting the fact that I let myself be used, your sick or something you need to lie down and sleep before you start talking crazy on me again."

"I'm wasn't talking crazy and yes I'm still fucking pissed at you for leaving me but I still love you just like you still love her…" Inuyasha cut her off by giving her a small but sweet kiss to stop her.

"No I told you I loved her the other day but that's not true… I thought you were gone Hakiru, I thought after you took the main power from that shot I thought I had really lost you for good. I was so devastated that I hated Kikyo more than you could imagine, the person I loved more was you but I couldn't show that so I tried to act like the person I loved was her even though I hated her."

"But why would you willing to go to hell with her if you didn't love her," Hakiru said with a cocky beat that, bitch attitude.

"I guess you don't remember this but I've never forgotten, when we were talking having one of our moment I asked you where you want to go when you died and you said you didn't care and asked me the same question and I said I didn't have a choice I would automatically go to hell. I'll never forget what you said next you said…"

"Then I'll go with you, where ever you go I'll follow so you'll never be alone again. Okay," Hakiru said repeating the exact words she had said about 63 years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

Plz review!

* * *

"Yeah, I remember that now but why would you go with Kikyo?"

"Your so god damn dense I swear."

"You're the one to talk."

"Ok drop it no fights till later, back to what I was going to say… where was I… Oh yeah ok, I thought that maybe if I died and went to hell you'd be waiting for me, stupid yeah I know but I still hoped," Inuyasha said looking up to meet Hakiru's shocked gaze, his auburn eyes dancing trying to tell her what he meant by all of this, but thanks to Hakiru's thick head.

"What are exactly trying to say, Yasha?" Hakiru said really lost.

"Goddamn you, I love you damnit are you really that dense or did you just want me to say it."

"Both."

"How the hell do you get both?"

"Cause, I had an idea, but I wasn't sure, so I wanted to see if I could get you to say it so I win," recalling a game they used to play when one of them would confess something referring to the other.

"Oh like hell you've won get over here," Inuyasha said jumping up to chase a now hyper goddess around their bedroom.

"You can't catch me," Hakiru said sticking out her tongue to tease him.

"And what do I get when I do," Inuyasha said trying to cut her off but she turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"Ewww you're perverted stop hanging around Miro, Yash geez," Hakiru said laughing knowing that's not what he meant. Preoccupied by her laughter Inuyasha tackled her.

"That's not even funny, you know that's not what I meant even if I was thinking it," Inuyasha paused, "Oh god, I can't believe that I just said that out loud," Inuyasha said with a huge blush.

"Ha ha ha, oh I can't breathe, ha ha ha, god Yasha what were you thinking about fucking me or something ha ha, "Hakiru said unable to truly breathe thanks to her giggle fit.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No damnit, if I was you would know trust me," Inuyasha said still blushing._ 'Oh well already told her might as well keep going it will save me later embarrassment when she sees me like that.'_

Hakiru tugged on his hair getting his attention, "what exactly do you mean Yash."

"Nothing," Inuyasha said totally backing out and his face a tomato red.

"You're so shy Inu, I may be dense but I know what you mean by that…"

"Then why'd you ask?" Inuyasha's voice a little squeaky with shock as he said it.

"Ha, ha cause I wanted to see if you'd admit it," Hakiru said sort of cocky and laughing.

"Ok, I will, you'll know when I get fucking horny that I've been thinking about fucking you, there happy," Inuyasha said a bit ticked off but not before kissing her and totally teasing her for playing with his head let alone his ego.

"Wow Yasha I didn't know you had it in you, glad you can admit it I'm so proud of you," Hakiru said sarcastically.

"You're a bitch Hakiru I think I need to teach you a lesson," Inuyasha said with a huge smirk on his face.

"How?" Hakiru said fearful of the look on his face.

"So glad you asked, like this," he said tickling her as she squirmed trying to avoid him but to no avail.

"Mercy, I surrender," Hakiru said through laughs and trying to laugh at the same time, "never!" she said.

"Hell you will bitch," he said speeding up his work causing her breathing and laughing to increase, and then he just abruptly stopped.


End file.
